<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Post-Mission Fun by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454371">Post-Mission Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Haruno Sakura Deserves Better, M/M, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Uchiha Sasuke, naurto blank period</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long mission, Team 7 has some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, sasunarusaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Post-Mission Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk what this is have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three best friends had just gotten home from a long mission. Their former teacher, and the Sixth Hokage, had been sending them out on mission together more often lately. The friends knew it was just their sensei being nostalgic, but they were also known to have the best teamwork in the village. After their 4th S-rank mission in a row, the trio is finally able to rest for a little. </p>
<p>They all walk to Naruto’s apartment after getting ramen at his favorite restaurant. Naruto notices his friends and their interlocked fingers as they walk through his door. He would never get used to the sight of his two closest friends being so in love. Selfishly, he thought back to the days he had a massive crush on Sakura. He was little, and always thought of her as wonderful. She really grew into someone worth admiring. Sasuke, on the other hand, had always gotten on his nerves, but when he left the village, Naruto couldn’t help but admit his feelings for him grew in ways he couldn’t describe. Both of them had been dear to him, and he knew they thought the same of him. </p>
<p>“Oo, ah,” Naruto breathed, stretching his arms over his head. “What a mission, right guys? I’ve never been happier to be home.” He plopped down on his worn out, red couch.<br/>
Sakura released Sasuke’s hand and sat next to Naruto. “Yeah! It feels so good to sit down without a worry,” she sighed. She starfished on the couch, closing her eyes. Naruto glanced over at his pink hair friend looking the most relaxed she’d been since the month started. His lips curl into a smile as Sakura pulls Sasuke down with them. Sasuke is sprawled out on both Sakura and Naruto’s legs, groaning in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Do you two always have to act like children?” He tries to get free, but Naruto is already wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke’s neck, giving him his signature Uzumaki hug. Sakura’s giggling as she begins to tickle Sasuke’s sides, knowing his secret spots. Naruto quickly catches on and summons a clone to help Sakura.</p>
<p>“Agh, you- Idiots! Ha, stop,” Sasuke says between laughs his friends hardly heard escape his lips. </p>
<p>“Haha, alright Naruto, we should let him breathe,” Sakura says, her own stomach aching from laughing with her two favorite boys.  She stands up, eyeing Naruto’s kitchen as she usually does. </p>
<p>She wants to make sure he’s the perfect man for Hinata, but she knows that’ll take so much work for him to do alone. “Naruto, you knew we’d be gone for a whole month, but you still have dishes unwashed?” Sakura begins her lecture, walking over to the sink. </p>
<p>Naruto continues to hold on to Sasuke’s neck while Sakura walks away. The two ease into each other without noticing their closeness. Looking up, Naruto’s mouth is inches away from the nape of Sasuke’s neck. With one soft motion, his tongue trails up Sasuke’s neck, making the hairs on the back of Sasuke’s neck stand up. Confused by how good it felt, Sasuke reaches for Naruto’s collar pulling him away.</p>
<p>Sakura starts to wash the dishes thinking about her precious boys. They were at each other’s necks so much, she didn’t get a break. </p>
<p>Suddenly, she hears a thud in the other room. Glancing behind her shoulder, ready to scream at Naruto once more, she notices Sasuke had grabbed Naruto’s collar, pushed him against the nearest wall, and crashed his mouth against Naruto’s. Sakura immediately closes her mouth, holding in a gasp. She wasn’t sure what had happened, but this scene looked familiar to her in general. No, actually, it wasn’t the same, at all. </p>
<p>Naruto’s face turns bright red. He thought he’d annoy Sasuke with his tongue as a little joke, but it doesn’t feel like Sasuke’s taken the joke. Before Naruto could think further, his arms were locked around Sasuke’s neck, fingers grasping his hair not wanting him to move away. He could feel the tension in his body begin to build up as if it was waiting for this moment since the day they met, as the kiss he had dreamed about danced over his lips over and over.</p>
<p>Sakura gapes at the two men. Their bodies are so close, their clothes rubbing against each other as each kiss flows into the next. She spots Naruto’s jacket riding up against Sasuke’s stomach and she doesn’t know if she’s jealous or turned on. It was both. Definitely. After hearing their soft groans, she knew she couldn’t let herself watch any longer. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she did. She drops the dishes into the sink, taking off the apron she put on momentarily for the action. </p>
<p>Sakura walks over silently afraid she might scare off the two other ninjas from their heat. She lightly places a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder, squeezing herself under his right arm so she is between the two men. She used both of her hands to grab onto Naruto and Sasuke’s shirts, pulling them closer to her, to each other. Sasuke’s lone hand reached up to cradling Naruto’s head at an angle, their kiss hardly interrupted. At the feel of Sakura in between them, their kiss intensifies, pressing themselves roughly on either side of her. She wasn’t involved, but she could feel the tension between their lips while she was pressed between them.</p>
<p>Sasuke forgets to feel alarmed by what he was doing. He couldn’t understand why it felt so good to have his mouth against Naruto’s. He didn’t want to stop but parted their lips momentarily remembering Sakura’s presence. </p>
<p>“Why’d you stop, bastard?” Naruto muttered huskily against Sasuke’s lips. Naruto’s fingers moved to the bottom of his neck, where his hair meets. His bright, blue eyes meet Sasuke’s. He immediately understands and looks down at the woman in between the pair. Her skin glowing, waiting. Their lips barely move from each other before enveloping Sakura’s skin. Both Sasuke and Naruto move their hands off of each other, beginning to touch Sakura. Fingers brushing her in places she’d never thought she’d experience with both of them at once. Sakura’s senses are overwhelmed, as she loves what is taking place. </p>
<p>Naruto keeps a hand in Sasuke’s hair, tugging at every opportunity he gets, while Sasuke’s hand moves from Naruto’s face to massage Sakura’s titties.</p>
<p>A sigh escapes Naruto’s mouth as Sakura turns to him and her hands make their way under Naruto’s shirt. Sakura reaches up to kiss Naruto gently, pulling his bottom lip into her teeth, teasing him. Naruto's lust-glazed eyes meet Sasuke’s charcoal ones, Sasuke’s hand’s exploring Sakura’s body. Sakura’s mouth lingered over Naruto’s, focusing on Sasuke’s lips meeting her neck finding the spot she liked the most. Naruto’s hands dragged down Sasuke’s neck, down to his lower back. His hands slipped into Sasuke’s pants, grabbing onto his ass. Reacting to the coolness of Naruto’s hands on him, Sasuke scratches the inside of Sakura’s thighs. Sakura moans softly into Naruto’s mouth. The combination of pain and soft kisses makes her dizzy.<br/>
Naruto breaks his kiss from Sakura, and presses his hand against Sasuke’s ass, forcing his body closer. Their faces meet, and both men move to meet in a deep kiss, their growing bulges pushing into Sakura from the front and the back. Sakura begins to take off her top, and the other two follow. Skin against skin, Sakura takes the moment to turn to Sasuke, her green eyes piercing into his. Naruto leaves hot kisses on the back of her neck, down her back, his hands wandering at the edge of her pants. Sakura’s right hand rests on Sasuke’s bulge, and the other on his chest. She kisses his neck, getting a grunt out of his mouth as Naruto places his hand over Sakura’s right hand. </p>
<p>Naruto was on his knees, leaving kisses on Sakura’s lower back. Sasuke reaches over to grab Naruto’s hair, tugging down harder than Naruto expected. Naruto put Sakura’s pants in between his teeth and followed the motion Sasuke’s hands brought him to, undressing Sakura fully. Naruto stood back up, pressing his chest against Sakura’s back. Sakura turns his head to kiss his lips once more. Naruto and Sakura begin to tease Sasuke over his pants, the sight of the two driving him crazy while they touched him.<br/>
Naruto pulls away and kneels down again. He takes Sakura’s knees onto his shoulders. Gasping, she falls forward, throwing her arms around Sasuke’s neck. Sakura was suspended in the air.<br/>
“Naruto what’re you doing,” Sakura asked between breaths. </p>
<p>“Just trust me,” Naruto says slyly, running his tongue dangerously close in the insides of her thighs. Sakura bit her lip, feeling Naruto’s tongue edge closer to where she wanted him to go, her nails digging into Sasuke’s back in anticipation. He continued to tease her until he could feel her shaking.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s eyes bleed to red, his Sharingan taking in the sight of Naruto between Sakura’s legs and Sakura’s glossy eyes burning into his own. Sasuke used his arm to keep her secure, allowing Sakura to release one of her arms to pull out Sasuke’s cock. A shiver went down Sasuke’s body at her touch, and his strength collapsing. </p>
<p>The failure of his arm caused the trio to fall back onto Naruto’s carpet still entangled, all of them gasping for air from the nonstop heat they had just endured. Impatiently, both men struggle out of their pants, tossing them elsewhere. Sakura left wanting, turned her body, her elbows holding her back off the ground. She pushed Naruto’s head back in between her legs, finally feeling the sensation she was waiting for. Naruto flattened his tongue on her pussy, making her moan louder than before.<br/>
“Naruto,” she sighed, urging him to continue doing what he was doing.</p>
<p>Above her, Sasuke was on his knees, his erection hanging. Her tongue reached up to softly lick from base to tip, eyes locked on him, daring him to do something. He shoved himself deeper into her mouth without warning, his hand wrapping her hair around his arm for control. Fucking her mouth, he held back his own moans as she groaned each time Naruto flicked her clit. The room was filled with Sakura’s voice crying out Naruto and Sasuke’s names, both giving Sakura long-awaited satisfaction.</p>
<p>Naruto felt Sakura begin to shake, knowing well her climax was near. He stopped, moving away to look up and watch Sasuke’s strained face staring down at Sakura while he fucked her mouth. He slowed down to make the sensation last and to allow Sakura to catch a breath. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his mouth hanging open at the sight of the blonde-haired man stroking himself sitting between Sakura’s legs. Naruto used his other hand to finger Sakura, his eyes noticing the dark strands of hair in Sasuke’s eyes. Keeping his hand on Sakura’s clit, Naruto leans forward to lick Sasuke’s shaft as he moved in and out of Sakura’s mouth. </p>
<p>Naruto, feeling unsatisfied with the tension waning between his legs, stood up and made his way to Sasuke. Naruto put his hand on the side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, understanding. Naruto used his hand to guide Sasuke’s mouth towards his cock. </p>
<p>“Sasuke,” Naruto hisses out between his teeth. “Please…”</p>
<p>Sasuke doesn’t need to be told twice; he runs his tongue along Naruto’s shaft. His ragged tongue runs in circles without Naruto ever fully entering his mouth. Naruto, weak in the knees, focuses his chakra to keep himself standing above the act of his dreams. Sasuke flicks his tongue around the tip, knowingly teasing him. He gently slides only the tip between his lips. Slowly, he repeats that over and over until Naruto is practically in tears. Sasuke laughs sadistically a little because he knows his effect. Without warning, Sasuke bends to envelope Naruto’s length in his mouth completely causing Naruto to cry out. The sound causes Sakura to moan onto Sasuke. The chain effect leaves Sasuke moaning onto Naruto’s cock. Naruto, unable to take anymore, pushes himself hard into Sasuke’s mouth. Sasuke loves the sudden need and pulls Naruto out of his mouth, teasing him endlessly. He licks Naruto’s erection softly in varying rhythms until Naruto pushes himself into Sasuke’s mouth again. This teasing process is repeated again and Naruto is so close.</p>
<p>The intensity was overwhelming for both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke released Naruto completely, biting his lip. “Sakura, I’m going to come,” Sasuke groaned. He let Naruto watch them for a moment, Naruto’s lips trying to find the energy to beg Sasuke back around his dick. </p>
<p>Sakura got up off the floor and pushed Sasuke’s chest so he laid on his back. Her palms rested on his chest as she steadied herself, easing his erection inside of her. Her hands moved to feel the muscles on Sasuke’s chest, rocking with him so deep inside her. </p>
<p>“Holy fuck,” Sakura moaned. Sasuke’s gaze made it over to Naruto.</p>
<p>“Sit behind Sakura. And look at me,” Sasuke commanded Naruto, his voice hitching with every movement Sakura made. Sakura felt her lower stomach churn at the sound of her name etched with lust in Sasuke’s voice. His hand is on Sakura’s hip, his nails digging into her skin. </p>
<p>Naruto walks behind Sakura and does as Sasuke says. He sits down and scoots as close as he can, his erection throbbing for attention watching Sakura bounce on Sasuke, missing Sasuke’s tantalizing tongue on him. Naruto reaches around and cups both his hands around Sakura’s titties, kneading her nipples to her liking. Sakura, feeling Naruto’s chest on her back, sits up, and allows Naruto’s erection inside her. </p>
<p>“Naruto,” Sakura breathes softly, feeling full. Sasuke sits up, grabs the back of Naruto’s neck, and pulls him into a kiss, letting their tongues graze each other as Sakura grinds on Naruto’s cock. Naruto takes Sasuke’s erection into his hands, wanting to give him the release Sasuke didn’t give to him. </p>
<p>The room is full of the trio moaning each other’s names.</p>
<p>“Naruto, Sasuke, I-,” Sakura is the first shake, her orgasm is powerful. She rocks the two men out of their heated kiss, both of their hands going to her body. Hearing her sends them both so close to the edge. </p>
<p>Naruto quickly pulls out of Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke position themselves in front of Sakura, their eyes on each other. Sakura looks up, and she bends to lick them both as come drips down her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ur welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>